Foxwhisker's hope ( accepting ocs
by Goreslash
Summary: Foxkit was just any other kit, or so she thought. Instead she finds out she's a fox and then random cats die. Her clan starts questioning her and she is forced to choose one thing. Her clan, or the foxes. She finally becomes a warrior, but she has to watch the clans war because of her. She has to choose again, watching her clan die, or leaving it to save them.
1. Proluge

**_Hello people! Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Proluge_**

Sleetwhisker raised her nose to sniff the air. ' Why did Risingdusk send a hunting patrol in this weather? I can barley see or catch so much as a sniff of mouse!' she thought, narrowing her eyes. Thunder crackled in the sky. " Why do we have to hunt in this weather!" Leafpaw complained.

"Do you want to eat nothing?!," Yarrowpaw growled. " I'm starving!" he grunted. Sleetwhisker ignored the complaints. She continued walking.

"We will do better if we split up! Yarrowpaw come with me!" She said to the patrol. She stomped away. She tasted the air. 'Mouse!' she thought. She crouched and moved forward. She could see the mouse now. She got ready to leap when lightning split the sky. The mouse bolted. She hissed under her breath.

"Fox!" yowled Yarrowpaw. She spun around. She could see her apprentice outlined in the storm. She raced forward.

"Where?" She asked. Yarrowpaw walked to the fallen tree. He sniffed it.

"They are most likely dead." She stated, walking closer to the tree. Yarrowpaw was inspecting a gap in the tree.

"At least one is alive! " he called. She watched him pull out a fox cub. He then went back to inspecting.

"Maybe we should kill him!" Yarrowpaw said after popping back up. He stared at her.

" But it's just a pup! Not even half a moon old!" she said.

"We could make it into a warrior. Why kill it?" she stated.

"But it's a fox! In our territory!" he hissed.

"And it knows nothing about them!" she growled.

"But it's a-" Yarrowpaw started.

"It is going back for the leader to decide!" she growled. She grabbed the fox cub by the scruff and stomped towards camp.

 ** _An Did you enjoy? I need more cats... sigh... welp see you next time! * Grabs random book and turns music on* Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_An I'm back! *slowly pushes book under bed.* Let's get on with the story!_**

Chapter 1

Foxkit watched the other kits.

" Bet you can't catch me! " A white kit squealed.

" Bet I can, slow slug! " another kit meowed. Foxkit got to her paws. She walked over to them.

" Can I play? " She asked. The two kits stopped chasing each other. The white kit knocked his sister over.

" I'm Icekit, and she's Fernkit!" the kit said exitedly.

" Foxkit." She said.

" What are you playing? " she asked, tilting her head.

" Moss-" Icekit started.

" Hide and seek! Or hunt the mouse!" Fernkit said.

" Ok. Hunt the mouse then?" she asked.

" Yes, you be the mouse." Icekit grunted, shoving Fernkit.

" Hey!" Fernkit said, leaping on her brother. They rolled. Foxkit leaped to the side to avoid them.

" Get off! " Fernkit hissed, kicking his belly.

" No! Oof." Icekit rolled off of Fernkit. Foxkit watched, trying to hold back a laugh. Icekit lunged for Fernkit, who side stepped.

" All cats old enough to climb a tree, gather around for a clan meeting! " Swiftstar yowled. Foxkit got to her feet.

" Race you! " she called over her shoulder. She raced to the twisted tree.

" I won!" Icekit said after she got there.

" Only by a mouse tail! " Fernkit hissed. Icekit froze and looked up. The leader was staring intently at them. Fernkit hissed at Icekit once more before she sat down. She glared pointedly at her brother. Icekit snorted then walked away. ' What was that about? ' she thought, looking at Fernkit and then to Icekit.

" Today is an important day! " Swiftstar yowled.

" Nightpaw, step forward. " he said. Nightpaw stared at the leader, confused.

" I, Swiftstar, leader of Birchclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior to you in his turn. " He said, looking at the apprentice. ' Hmm what will Swiftstar make Nightpaw's warrior name? ' she thought.

" Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life? " he asked, staring at the apprentice.

" I... do. " Nightpaw said slowly.

" Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw from this moment on you will be known as Nightstorm. Starclan honors your courage and kindness, and welcome you as a full warrior of Birchclan. " Swiftstar said. He leaned forward and rested his muzzle on Nightstorm's head and Nightstorm licked his shoulder.

" Nightstorm, Nightstorm! " the clan cheered.

" Nightstorm! " Foxkit cheered. Icekit stared at Nightstorm.

' still 5 moons away Icekit...' she thought.

" This meeting is over! Nightstorm must sit vigil tonight." he finished, going into his den.

ALLEGINCES

Birchclan

LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye.

DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes.

App Leafpaw

Sleekwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Yarrowpaw

Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes

Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back

Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes

Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

APPRENICES

Yarrowpaw

Leafpaw

QUEENS

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes ( Mother to Lightkit and Darkkit, foster mother to Foxkit

Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and whit paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )

KITS

Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes

Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes

Foxkit - Grey fox

Darkkit - black tom with white paws and a green eye and a blue eye

Lightkit - white she kit with yellow paws and blue eyes

ELDERS

Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes

Iceclan

LEADER  Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes

MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat

App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears

WARRIORS

Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes

Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots

Duskear - Orange tabby

Poppyfall - light brown she cat

Apprentices

QUEENS

Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit

ELDERS

Sunshade - orange tabby

 ** _An I need some ocs, can you help?_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_An Hello_** ** _! I'm back!_**

 ** _If you want to let me use some of your ocs, heres the form_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Rank_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _Clan_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Description_**

 ** _Mate_**

 ** _Kits_**

 ** _Die?_**

 ** _Now onto the chapter!_**

Chapter 2

" Foxkit? Foxkit. FOXKIT!!!!" Foxkit opened her eyes. "What?" she asked, streching. She turned to the kit who woke her up. Lightkit stared at her pointedly. Darkkit was behind her. " Do tell." Foxkit said, sitting. " Why not, everything! You're a fox, who is one of our enemies! " Lightkit hissed. Foxkit sighed. This was how every day started. " And this is a problem? Why?"

She said flicking her tail. Lightkit growled. " Go back to where you belong. You shouldn't be here." Lightkit said. Lightkit raised her head and stomped away. " Darkkit." Foxkit said. Darkkit raised his head, face pleading. " Don't hurt her, please. We need you. Please..." he pleaded. " Don't worry. Cheer up! " she said. " Want to see the elders? Maybe see what we can learn from the apprentices or warriors?" she asked kindly. Darkkit stared at her. " The elders don't want you in their den..." Darkkit started, trailing off and looking back at Foxkit. She stared. "Why, because i'm a fox?" she scoffed. " I... I have to... go." Darkkit said, backing out of the den. She sighed. ' What did Lightkit tell him now? ' She got to her paws and walked out of the den. " Watch where you are putting your paws!" A cat whispered. " No." the other hissed. Foxkit followed the sound.

"Just stop! Now!" the first voice hissed. "Why should I?" the second retorted. Foxkit sniffed the air." Why does Torn even want that kit." a third voice growled. " Umber and Pluto stop!" the first voice growled. " I know you are there..." Foxkit said, watching the brambles. " Look what you did! Sora and Umber stop fighting." A Pluto hissed. " Run! " the cat she assumed was Sora hissed. She heard a series of scrabbling and then Icekit's and Fernkit's squabbling. " I found the most moss! " Icekit growled. " You cheated! You stole mine!" Fernkit hissed. Foxkit sighed and walked back to the nursery to take a nap.

 _ALLEGINCES_

 _Birchclan_

 _LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye._

 _DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes_

 _MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes_

 _WARRIORS_

 _Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes._

 _App Leafpaw_

 _Sleekwhisker - white she cat with grey paws_

 _App Yarrowpaw_

 _Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes_

 _Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back_

 _Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes_

 _Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes_

 _APPRENICES_

 _Yarrowpaw_

 _Leafpaw_

 _QUEENS_

 _Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes ( Mother to Lightkit and Darkkit, foster mother to Foxkit_

 _Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and whit paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )_

 _KITS_

 _Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes_

 _Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes_

 _Foxkit - Grey fox_

 _Darkkit - black tom with white paws and a green eye and a blue eye_

 _Lightkit - white she kit with yellow paws and blue eyes_

 _ELDERS_

 _Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes_

 _Iceclan_

 _LEADER Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes_

 _DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes_

 _MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat_

 _App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears_

 _WARRIORS_

 _Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws_

 _Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes_

 _Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots_

 _Duskear - Orange tabby_

 _Poppyfall - light brown she cat_

 _Apprentices_

 _QUEENS_

 _Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit_

 _ELDERS_

 _Sunshade - orange tabby_

Torn's group

LEADER Torn - dark grey tom with green eyes. Torn ear

Second in command Sunset - orange tabby and white she cat

Gaurds

Zelda - light brown she cat with scattered scars and white paws. Torn ears and green eyes.

Ashen - grey tom with white paws. blue eyes and scarred ear.

Goreslash - Black tom with yellow eyes and curled ears

SCOUTS

Umber - Brown tabby with white legs, paws, belly, chest, and blue eyes

Pluto - brown tom with different shades of brown

Sora - pure black she cat

Venus - Creamy brown she cat with white paws

Hunters

Icepelt - pure white tom with blue eyes, half blind

Fighters

Raccoon - looks like a raccoon

Sleet - Tuxedo with blue

Dark - black tom with yellow eyes

Light - yellowish white cat

Shard - light grey tom with random dark grey spots

Silver - siver tabby with white paws

Kit mothers

Lura - Looks like a lynx ( expecting Silver's kits

Moon - Grey and white she cat ( mother to Shard's kit, Luna and Doom)

KITS

Luna - pure white she cat with blue eyes ( blind)

Doom - pure black tom with yellow eyes

PRISONERS

Splash - grey she cat

Hive - yellow and black tom


	4. Chapter 3

**_An Thanks Eliza Love Gaming for the ocs._**

Chapter 3

" Foxkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be an apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Quillfeather. I hope Quillfeather will pass all he knows to you. " Swiftstar said, staring at her. ' Quillfeather? ' she though worriedly. Swiftstar turned her gaze to Quillfeather. "Quillfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recived excellent training from Risingdawn, and you have shown yourself to be calm and cunning. You will be the mentor of Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Foxpaw. " Swiftstar finished. Quillfeather bumped noses with her. " Lightpaw, Darkpaw, Lightpaw, Darkpaw, Foxpaw!" The clan cheered. Foxpaw stared at the cats. ' Now I know who supports me...' she thought. She snorted. She walked to her mentor. " What are we going to today?" she asked. Quillfeather stared at her. " Elders bedding and ticks? Exploring the territory, anything?" she asked. " Explore the territory." he said. She nodded, following her mentor out of camp.

Foxpaw crouched, sniffing the air. " You could do better!" a voice rang out behind her. She spun around, glaring at Yarrowpaw. " Stop it. Just stop." she growled. " Aww, fox is mad." He taunted. She lashed her tail. " That's the second mouse you scared away!" she growled. " Yarrowpaw stop now." Sleekwhisker scolded. Yarrowpaw opened hisx mouth to retort then stopped. He stomped away. " Should I go after him?" a dark grey and white she cat mewed. Foxpaw snorted. " He certainly doesn't need help." she said. " Let him cool off. " Quillfeather grunted. A yowl sounded. Foxpaw spun around. " Foxpaw I haven't shown you enough moves." he said. Sleekwhisker raced away. Deerleap raced after her, Thistlepaw at her heels. Foxpaw pushed her mentor and followed them. She froze at the scene. Cats were fighting. " Fox!" one yowled, diving for her. She doged and pushed the tom. She felt something slam into her head. She collasped, and all went black.

ALLEGINCES

Birchclan

LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye.

DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes.

App Leafpaw

Sleekwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Yarrowpaw

Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes

Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back

App Thistlepaw

Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes

Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

APPRENICES

Yarrowpaw

Leafpaw

Thistlepaw - dark grey she cat with white paws ( Eliza)

Foxpaw - grey fox

Lightpaw - white she cat with yellow paws and blue eyes

Darkpaw - tuxedo with bluye and green eyes

QUEENS

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes ( Mother to Lightpaw and Darkpaw, foster mother to Foxpaw

Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and white paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )

KITS

Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes

Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes

ELDERS

Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes

Iceclan

LEADER Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes

MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat

App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears

WARRIORS

Ivytail - Black tom that blends well with the shadows. Yellow eyes. ( Eliza)

Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes

Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots

Duskear - Orange tabby

Poppyfall - light brown she cat

Apprentices

QUEENS

Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit

ELDERS

Sunshade - orange tabby

Torn's group

LEADER Torn - dark grey tom with green eyes. Torn ear

Second in command Sunset - orange tabby and white she cat

Gaurds

Zelda - light brown she cat with scattered scars and white paws. Torn ears and green eyes.

Ashen - grey tom with white paws. blue eyes and scarred ear.

Goreslash - Black tom with yellow eyes and curled ears

SCOUTS

Umber - Brown tabby with white legs, paws, belly, chest, and blue eyes

Pluto - brown tom with different shades of brown

Sora - pure black she cat

Venus - Creamy brown she cat with white paws

Hunters

Icepelt - pure white tom with blue eyes, half blind

Fighters

Raccoon - looks like a raccoon

Sleet - Tuxedo with blue

Dark - black tom with yellow eyes

Light - yellowish white cat

Shard - light grey tom with random dark grey spots

Silver - siver tabby with white paws

Kit mothers

Lura - Looks like a lynx ( expecting Silver's kits

Moon - Grey and white she cat ( mother to Shard's kits, Luna and Doom)

KITS

Luna - pure white she cat with blue eyes ( blind)

Doom - pure black tom with yellow eyes

PRISONERS

Splash - grey she cat

Hive - yellow and black tom

Rogues

Thlayli - Large dark brown she cat with orange eyes ( Eliza)

 ** _An Why cliffhangers!? They suck. :(_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_An_** ** _Hello._**

Foxpaw groaned, opening her eyes. She struggled to her paws.

" A fox? Does Torn want us dead? He didn't even give us a trial!" a tom said. She turned around, looking for the source of the voice. A grey she cat and a black and yellow tom stared at her. " What's a trial? " she asked. The grey she cat ducked, holding her gaze. " How? But- How? How?! " the she cat shrieked. Foxpaw stared at the cat. " Quiet down! " a light brown she cat hissed. Foxpaw spun around, glaring at the she cat. A dark grey tom was talking to another gaurd. He turned to face her. " Come. Now. " he commanded. She got to her feet. " No. Never. " she growled. The tom glared at her, his lips curled up into a snarl. " Go. " a tom said. She warily walked to the tom. " Torn. " he said curtly. He signaled her to a ledge. " Stand below it or die. " he commanded. She shot him a glare and walked under it. The tom leaped on top of it. " Every cat come listen to my words! " he yowled. " Broken has done a wrong and ot must be righted. He tried to escaped to become a _human pet._ " Torn growled. " Goreslash, bring the kit. " he growled. A black tom grabbed a kit. " This cat is guilty, and failed the trial. As rules apply he must be punished. Lets see. _By death_." the tom growled. Goreslash kill him. " he growled. Goreslash inched forward and launched himself at the kit and threw him into the air. The black tom watched him drop and gave him a sharp nip on his paw. The kit flailed, whimpering. Goreslash let him get to his paws and watched the kit back away, terrified. The tom dived at the kit again. Foxpaw got to her paws and raced forward, slamming into the tom. Goreslash gasped, falling to his side. She ran at the kit and picked him up, racing away. She paused, stumbling. " Can you walk? " she asked, looking behind her. " Fox! Help! " the kit wailed, shivering. She groaned and picked him up, walking around the twoleg place. She froze at the thunderpath, watching the monsters sweep by. She waited, inwardly groaning. ' I'm close. The treeline in on the other side. ' she thought. She raced forward. A monster appeared, racing for her. Not breaking a stride she leaped over it, landing over it's eyes. She dug her claws in and leaped, racing into the trees. She dropped the cat and sniffed the air. " So your name is Broken, right? I can help. Follow me. " she said, walking towards Birchclan territory. She walked over the scent line, looking around. " Fox! " a cat yowled. " Quillfeather! Cloverleaf! It's me, Foxpaw! " she called. Cloverleaf paused. " Who's behind you? " she asked. Foxpaw grunted. " His name is Broken. He needs a home. " she said. The kit stared at the patrol with wide eyes.

ALLEGINCES

Birchclan

LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye.

DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes.

App Leafpaw

Sleekwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Yarrowpaw

Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes

Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back

App Thistlepaw

Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes

Apprentice Foxpaw

Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

APPRENICES

Yarrowpaw

Leafpaw

Thistlepaw - dark grey she cat with white paws ( Eliza)

Foxpaw - grey fox

Lightpaw - white she cat with yellow paws and blue eyes

Darkpaw - tuxedo with bluye and green eyes

QUEENS

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes ( Mother to Lightpaw and Darkpaw, foster mother to Foxpaw

Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and white paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )

KITS

Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes

Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes

ELDERS

Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes

Iceclan

LEADER Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes

MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat

App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears

WARRIORS

Ivytail - Black tom that blends well with the shadows. Yellow eyes. ( Eliza)

Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes

Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots

Duskear - Orange tabby

Poppyfall - light brown she cat

Apprentices

QUEENS

Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit

ELDERS

Sunshade - orange tabby

Torn's group

LEADER Torn - dark grey tom with green eyes. Torn ear

Second in command Sunset - orange tabby and white she cat

Gaurds

Zelda - light brown she cat with scattered scars and white paws. Torn ears and green eyes.

Ashen - grey tom with white paws. blue eyes and scarred ear.

Goreslash - Black tom with yellow eyes and curled ears

SCOUTS

Umber - Brown tabby with white legs, paws, belly, chest, and blue eyes

Pluto - brown tom with different shades of brown

Sora - pure black she cat

Venus - Creamy brown she cat with white paws

Hunters

Icepelt - pure white tom with blue eyes, half blind

Fighters

Raccoon - looks like a raccoon

Sleet - Tuxedo with blue

Dark - black tom with yellow eyes

Light - yellowish white cat

Shard - light grey tom with random dark grey spots

Silver - siver tabby with white paws

Kit mothers

Lura - Looks like a lynx ( expecting Silver's kits

Moon - Grey and white she cat ( mother to Shard's kits, Luna and Doom)

KITS

Luna - pure white she cat with blue eyes ( blind)

Doom - pure black tom with yellow eyes

PRISONERS

Splash - grey she cat

Hive - yellow and black tom

Rogues

Thlayli - Large dark brown she cat with orange eyes ( Eliza)


	6. Chapter 5

" Brokenpaw! Brokenpaw! Brokenpaw!" the clan cheered. " Brokenpaw! " Foxpaw cheered. Brokenpaw looked scared half to death. ' He'll be alright. ' she thought. " Meeting dismissed. " Swiftstar called, leaping from his perch. Risingdawn inspected her new apprentice, grunting. " Foxpaw, today we will pratice tree climbing. " her mentor's voice sounded. She spun around. " Trees? But i'm not a cat! I can't climb! " she hissed. Quillfeather growled. " Sleekwhisker! Do you want to help me with tree climbing? " he asked as she passed by. " Sure. I know a good place to start then. " she said, running out of camp. Foxpaw sighed, following them. Some battles she couldn't win.

Foxpaw struggled forward, gripping her claws in as hard as she could. " Good! " a call sounded below her. " Now grab the snake apple! " he said encouragingly. She was wrapping her paws on the thick branch. She streched her neck, trembling. The tree was old and had tons of places to hang on to. She grasped the snake apple, slipping. She scrabbled, trying to hang on. She plumeted a short distance down. She groaned, getting to her feet. " Never again. Ever. Nope, nada. " she said, glaring at her mentor. She stomped away, seething. A smell hit her nose. ' Rabbit! ' she thought, creeping forward. She could see it now. Crouching she launched forward, claws digging into the rabbit. It thrashed and stopped, with her teeth in its' throat. ' Great. ' she thought, picking it up. A yowl pireced the air. " GET OFF MY TERRIOTORY YOU USELESS LUMP OF FLEA RIDDEN FUR! " the voice yowled. She creeped, following the sound. A white cat was glaring at a dark brown she cat. _If I can make the white cat think im a fox going for her, it will run._ she thought simply. She raced into the clearing, snapping at the white cat. The cat fled. She turned to the rogue. " I'm Foxpaw." she stated "Thlayi." she she cat said, staring at her.

 ** _Snake apples are crab apples, just so you know._**

ALLEGINCES

Birchclan

LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye.

DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes.

Whiteapple - brown and white she cat

App Leafpaw

Sleekwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Yarrowpaw

Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes

Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back

App Thistlepaw

Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes

Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

APPRENICES

Yarrowpaw

Leafpaw

Thistlepaw - dark grey she cat with white paws ( Eliza)

Foxpaw - grey fox

Lightpaw - white she cat with yellow paws and blue eyes

Darkpaw - tuxedo with bluye and green eyes

QUEENS

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes ( Mother to Lightpaw and Darkpaw, foster mother to Foxpaw

Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and white paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )

KITS

Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes

Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes

ELDERS

Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes

Iceclan

LEADER Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes

MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat

App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears

WARRIORS

Ivytail - Black tom that blends well with the shadows. Yellow eyes. ( Eliza)

Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes

Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots

Duskear - Orange tabby

Poppyfall - light brown she cat

Apprentices

QUEENS

Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit

ELDERS

Sunshade - orange tabby

Torn's group

LEADER Torn - dark grey tom with green eyes. Torn ear

Second in command Sunset - orange tabby and white she cat

Gaurds

Zelda - light brown she cat with scattered scars and white paws. Torn ears and green eyes.

Ashen - grey tom with white paws. blue eyes and scarred ear.

Goreslash - Black tom with yellow eyes and curled ears

SCOUTS

Umber - Brown tabby with white legs, paws, belly, chest, and blue eyes

Pluto - brown tom with different shades of brown

Sora - pure black she cat

Venus - Creamy brown she cat with white paws

Hunters

Icepelt - pure white tom with blue eyes, half blind

Fighters

Raccoon - looks like a raccoon

Sleet - Tuxedo with blue

Dark - black tom with yellow eyes

Light - yellowish white cat

Shard - light grey tom with random dark grey spots

Silver - siver tabby with white paws

Kit mothers

Lura - Looks like a lynx ( expecting Silver's kits

Moon - Grey and white she cat ( mother to Shard's kits, Luna and Doom)

KITS

Luna - pure white she cat with blue eyes ( blind)

Doom - pure black tom with yellow eyes

PRISONERS

Splash - grey she cat

Hive - yellow and black tom

Rogues

Thlayli - Large dark brown she cat with orange eyes ( Eliza)

 ** _An Who likes this chapter. New charecters left and right._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_An Thanks for the ocs._**

Foxpaw walked towards camp, rabbit in tow. She entered it, the ferns brushing against her back. Her mentor was sharing tonuges with Tigerblaze on a rock. Her mentor turned his gaze towards her. " Great, you're back. " he said, frowning. Tigerblaze looked up, her gaze meeting Foxpaw's. She waved her tail at Foxpaw, smiling. " That was _my_ mossball! " Icekit yowled. Foxpaw spun around. Icekit was towering over a small grey kit. The she cat stared at Icekit, her ears flattened Foxpaw stomped over to Icekit. " Stop. " she growled. Icekit stared at her, his eyes cold. " She tore up my mossball! I was taking it to the elders for a drink, and I went to the dirtplace. And I come back to this! " he growled, waving his tail at the scattered moss.

Foxpaw stared at Icekit. " He's red on the inside. " Shatteredkit said randomly. Foxpaw blinked in confusion. " Red? Stop being rude. Weirdkit. " Icekit said, stomping away. " I wonder what she meant by ' red on the inside '. " a voice said. She spun around. " Don't scare me like that! " she said, glaring at Tigerblaze. ' I can't belive I was caught off gaurd. ' she thought. " It happens. " Tigerblaze said, walking away, her tail raised into the air. ' What? Did I say that out loud? ' she thought, looking away.

Foxpaw sniffed the air. 'Thlayi! ' she thought, following the trail. She paused at a rabbit tunnel. ' This must be why we couldn',t find her! '. she thought, squeezing in. She followed the tunnel, noticing that it didn't have any other tunnels then this one. Light filtered in, makoing her blink. She could hear a voice. " Thlayi, would you really join the clans? What about me? " a voice asked. Foxpaw slithered forward out of the tunnel. This was the forest near Torn's group. She hid under a bush, peeking out. Thlayi was nodding at the white and orange she cat. " If they let me. Oh I hope... " the large dark brown cat said. The the orange and white cat nodded. " Will it still be possible to be friends even after you join? " the cat asked. " Sunwatcher stop being a worry weasle! " Thlayi said. She suddenly turned around. " There's no use in hiding, Foxpaw. " she said calmly. Foxpaw slid out, staring at her. " If you want to join why don't you - " she broke off. Something crashed into her side. " Tigerblaze! Stop following me! " she groaned. " Well I can't let you get injured on your own can you? " she said, frowning. " Remeber Torn? " she stated. Foxpaw rolled her eyes, stalking away. _Mousebrain. At least she could take me with her instead of leaving by herself_. a voice echoed in her mind. ' Stop. ' she retorted back in her mind. " Just ask, don't spy. " she stated, walking away.

 ** _Lets see some action in Iceclan! Lucky winner, Iceypaw!_**

A white she cat sat down, watching Froststar. Froststar turned towards her. " You said you have an idea? " she asked.

" Yes, I do, awsome. " she said silkily. " It doesn't work on me. " she sniffed. " Well..? " Froststar asked, staring at her. " We all know they have a fox. Who is she most connected to? " she asked. Froststar sat, thinking. " Twistedbranch? " she asked. " No, who is half fox. We just need to kidnap her..." she said. " Or frame her for killing cats. Maybe Whiteapple? She's annoying. "

ALLEGINCES

Birchclan

LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye.

DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes.

Whiteapple - brown and white she cat

App Leafpaw

Sleekwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Yarrowpaw

Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes

Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back

App Thistlepaw

Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes

Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and green eyes

Tigerblaze - Brown tabby she cat with blood red paws and ears

APPRENICES

Yarrowpaw

Leafpaw

Thistlepaw - dark grey she cat with white paws ( Eliza)

Foxpaw - grey fox

Lightpaw - white she cat with yellow paws and blue eyes

Darkpaw - tuxedo with bluye and green eyes

QUEENS

Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and white paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )

KITS

Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes

Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes

Shatteredkit - grey she cat with turquoise eyes (

ELDERS

Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes

Iceclan

LEADER Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes

MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat

App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears

WARRIORS

Ivytail - Black tom that blends well with the shadows. Yellow eyes. ( Eliza)

Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Icypaw

Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes

Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots

App Gruffpaw

Duskear - Orange tabby

Poppyfall - light brown she cat

APPRENTICES

Icypaw

QUEENS

Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit

ELDERS

Sunshade - orange tabby

Torn's group

LEADER Torn - dark grey tom with green eyes. Torn ear

Second in command Sunset - orange tabby and white she cat

Gaurds

Zelda - light brown she cat with scattered scars and white paws. Torn ears and green eyes.

Ashen - grey tom with white paws. blue eyes and scarred ear.

Goreslash - Black tom with yellow eyes and curled ears

SCOUTS

Umber - Brown tabby with white legs, paws, belly, chest, and blue eyes

Pluto - brown tom with different shades of brown

Sora - pure black she cat

Venus - Creamy brown she cat with white paws

Hunters

Icepelt - pure white tom with blue eyes, half blind

Fighters

Raccoon - looks like a raccoon

Sleet - Tuxedo with blue

Dark - black tom with yellow eyes

Light - yellowish white cat

Shard - light grey tom with random dark grey spots

Silver - siver tabby with white paws

Kit mothers

Lura - Looks like a lynx ( expecting Silver's kits

Moon - Grey and white she cat ( mother to Shard's kits, Luna and Doom)

KITS

Luna - pure white she cat with blue eyes ( blind)

Doom - pure black tom with yellow eyes

PRISONERS

Splash - grey she cat

Hive - yellow and black tom

Rogues

Thlayli - Large dark brown she cat with orange eyes ( Eliza

Sunwatcher - White she cat with orange tabby sploches and blue eyes


	8. Chapter 7

" Foxpaw wake up. " a cat mewed. Foxpaw lifted her head, looking around the apprentice den, confused." Darkpaw? " she asked sitting up. " No, it's me, Brokenpaw. I... " Brokenpaw trailed off. " Something wrong? " she asked kindly. She looked at the tom. " I - I... I don't know if I should tell you first.." he said, shivering. " Go on. You can tell me. " she said, her tail twitching against the moss. " Well... I went out of camp... and saw a dead cat. I- I raced here as fast as I could... " he said, looking terrified. Foxpaw got to her feet." Where? " she said, getting to her paws as fst as she could. ,Brokenpaw silently slunk out of the den, not answering. " Foxpaw where are you going? " a voice asked. " Out. " she said. " Ok. " he said, yawning. " Can I come? We should bring a warrior just in case. I'll get Tigerblaze if she's up to it." he said, racing towards the warriors den. " Do you know what cat it was? " she asked Brokenpaw, who looked like if he got suprised by a mouse he would faint.

" I think it was - " he started, breaking off as Tigerblaze and Darkpaw raced towards them. " Where are you going? " Tigerblaze asked. " Out. We don't need anyone. Ok? " she said. Darkpaw stared at her. " Can I please come? I don't want to be around when Lightpaw wakes up... " he said. She groaned. " Fine.. " she said. Brokenpaw raced through the tunnel, not looking at the others to make sure they were following him.

Foxpaw froze, the scent of death clear in the air. Brokenpaw had disappered a while ago. Everthing was silent as if the forest was holding its' breath. " It stinks! " Darkpaw wailed, pawing his nose. " Foxpaw... Why are we here? " Tigerblaze asked, sniffing the air. Foxpaw turned around. " Brokenpaw said someone had died and he lead us here. " she explained, pawing the ground. " Someone... Died?! " Darkpaw asked, shivering. Foxpaw couldn't tell if it was from the cold or fear. Foxpaw nodded, walking forward. The sky was streaked with pink, the beginings of dawn. Brokenpaws' scent trail lead to a hollow. Foxpaw froze at the top. The death scent was stronger here. Tigerblaze went into the hollow cautiously. She took a step forward. " Oh Starclan no. " Tigerblazes' voice sounded. Darkpaw leaped into the hollow, Foxpaw following. Darkpaw had froze, blocking whatever he was staring at. " Leafpaw.. " she heard him say. The black tom bowed his head sadly. Foxpaw caught a glimsp of the dappled brown pelt. ' Leafpaw didn't deserve this... ' she thought. " We need to bring her back to camp. Now. " she stated, backing out of the hollow.

Foxpaw sat at the fresh kill pile, eating a mouse. " What's wrong with Darkpaw? " a voice asked. Foxpaw looked up. Lightpaw was staring at her. " Why don't you ask him." she said, turning back to her mouse. The camp entrance rustled and Foxpaw looked up. Swiftstar and Thlayi walked in. Swiftstar raced towards the meeting tree. " All cats old enough to climb a tree, gather around for a clan meeting! " Swiftstar yowled. " We have very sad news. Leafpaw died. No, she was killed. " he yowled. Gasps lit the air. Thlayi looked at the leader then the body in the middle of camp, a worried expression on her face.

" But there is good new. We - " Swiftstar started. " Who would kill Leafpaw? She was the nicest cat! " a cat yowled from the crowd. Swiftstar hissed. " Have someone who is willing to join."

he finished.

 ** _In_** ** _Iceclan_**

Poppyfall sighed. ' Why would Froststar break the warrior code? ' she thought. She paced around. " Could you please stop? You just stepped on my tail. " a cat said. Poppyfall turned around. " Sorry Frozenivy. " she said, pausing. " Why don't you go hunting? It will clear your mind. " she said. Poppyfall nodded. " Ok. " she said, exiting the den. ' I don't want to go hunting. When did... ' she shook her head. " No." she said, walking out of camp. She raced towards the twoleg border. " Where do you think you're going? " a voice asked. She spun around, unsheathing her claws. " Who's there?" she growled. Ivytail slunk out of the shadows. " Me. " he said. " Ok." she snorted.

ALLEGINCES

Birchclan

LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye.

DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

App Brokenpaw

MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes.

Whiteapple - brown and white she cat

App Leafpaw

Sleekwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Yarrowpaw

Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes

Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back

App Thistlepaw

Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes

App Foxpaw

Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

App Darkpaw

Tigerblaze - brown tabby with blood red paws and ears.

App Lightpaw

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes

APPRENICES

Yarrowpaw

Leafpaw

Thistlepaw - dark grey she cat with white paws ( Eliza)

Foxpaw - grey fox

Lightpaw - white she cat with yellow paws and blue eyes

Darkpaw - tuxedo with blue and green eyes

Brokenpaw

QUEENS

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes

Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and white paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )

KITS

Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes

Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes

ELDERS

Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes

Iceclan

LEADER Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes

MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat

App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears

WARRIORS

Ivytail - Black tom that blends well with the shadows. Yellow eyes. ( Eliza)

Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Icypaw

Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes

Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots

App Gruffpaw

Duskear - Orange tabby tom

Poppyfall - light brown she cat

APPRENTICES

Icypaw

Gruffpaw

QUEENS

Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit

ELDERS

Sunshade - orange tabby

Torn's group

LEADER Torn - dark grey tom with green eyes. Torn ear

Second in command Sunset - orange tabby and white she cat

Gaurds

Zelda - light brown she cat with scattered scars and white paws. Torn ears and green eyes.

Ashen - grey tom with white paws. blue eyes and scarred ear.

Goreslash - Black tom with yellow eyes and curled ears

SCOUTS

Umber - Brown tabby with white legs, paws, belly, chest, and blue eyes

Pluto - brown tom with different shades of brown

Sora - pure black she cat

Venus - Creamy brown she cat with white paws

Hunters

Icepelt - pure white tom with blue eyes, half blind

Fighters

Raccoon - looks like a raccoon

Sleet - Tuxedo with blue

Dark - black tom with yellow eyes

Light - yellowish white cat

Shard - light grey tom with random dark grey spots

Silver - siver tabby with white paws

Kit mothers

Lura - Looks like a lynx ( expecting Silver's kits

Moon - Grey and white she cat ( mother to Shard's kits, Luna and Doom)

KITS

Luna - pure white she cat with blue eyes ( blind)

Doom - pure black tom with yellow eyes

PRISONERS

Splash - grey she cat

Hive - yellow and black tom

Rogues

Thlayli - Large dark brown she cat with orange eyes ( Eliza

Sunwatcher - white she cat with orange tabby sploches and amber eyes


	9. Chapter 8

"- Trust her. " a voice said. Foxpaw opened her eyes, blinking.

" First off, she's a fox. Why trust her? " the voice said again. Foxpaw scanned the den, searching for the source of the voice. Lightpaw was talking to Darkpaw. She twitched her ears. " Why don't you trust -" Darkpaw broke off, staring at her. He looked at Lightpaw and then Foxpaw. " I trust you..." he said quietly. Lightpaw glared at her brother, cuffing him on the ear. " Hey!"

Darkpaw growled. He ducked away. Foxpaw turned her gaze to Lightpaw. Lightpaw glared at her, malice shining in her eyes. " The feeling's mutual." Foxpaw said, walking out of the den. Brokenpaw was pacing in the snowy clearing, his eyes glazed. Risingdusk was talking to Swiftstar. " Foxpaw! Quillfeather wants to to battle training. " Yarrowpaw said, pausing infront of her. " Ok. " she said, walking towards Quillfeather. Yarrowpaw nodded at Thistlepaw, waving his tail at her. She got to her paws and raced over. Deerleap and Sleekwhisker got to their paws and followed the patrol out of the tunnel. Yarrowpaw shot a glance over his shoulder. " Race ya! " he called. Foxpaw sprinted after him, looking over her shoulder. Thistlepaw hesitated before giving chase. Foxpaw leaped over a snowdrift, continuing. She heard a yowl from Thistlepaw and spun around. Yarrowpaw flashed infront of her. Thistlepaw was thrashing in the snow, trying to get a grip on firm ground. " Thistlepaw! " Deerleap shouted, racing forward. Yarrowpaw looked at Thistlepaw then to Deerleap. He leaped forward, leaning to get Thistlepaws' scruff. He struggled backwards, trying to pull her out. Foxpaw stared at Thistlepaw. " Stop! You're goung to crack the ice! " she yowled, staring at Thistlepaw and Yarrowpaw. Creaking started and Thistlepaw yowled, her head dissappearing. Foxpaw leaped and landed beside Yarrowpaw, who was franticly scanning the churrned up snow. Thistlepaws' head appeared father upsteam. Foxpaw raced forward as if a whole heard of badgers were on her tail. Sleekwhisker grabbed a strudy looking stick and dragged it towards the bank. Thistlepaw tried to strugled up, her perch breaking. Yarrowpaw growled under his breath and raced forward, stopping at the ice. Foxpaw followed slowly. ' Don't die Thistlepaw! Just a little longer!' she thought as Sleekwhisker dragged the stick over to the hole. Thistlepaw stopped struggling and reached for the knobby branch.Yarrowpaw nodded at Thistlepaw, waving his tail at her. She got to her paws and raced over. Deerleap and Sleekwhisker got to their paws and followed the patrol out of the tunnel. Yarrowpaw shot a glance over his shoulder. " Race ya! " he called. Foxpaw sprinted after him, looking over her shoulder. Thistlepaw hesitated before giving chase. Foxpaw leaped over a snowdrift, continuing. She heard a yowl from Thistlepaw and spun around. Yarrowpaw flashed infront of her. Thistlepaw was thrashing in the snow, trying to get a grip on firm ground. " Thistlepaw! " Deerleap shouted, racing forward. ' No.' she thought, freezing. Yarrowpaw looked at Thistlepaw then to Deerleap. He leaped forward, leaning to get Thistlepaws' scruff. He struggled backwards, trying to pull her out. Foxpaw stared at Thistlepaw. " Stop! You're goung to crack the ice! " she yowled, staring at Thistlepaw and Yarrowpaw. Creaking started and Thistlepaw yowled, her head dissappearing. Foxpaw leaped and landed beside Yarrowpaw, who was franticly scanning the churrned up snow. Thistlepaws' head appeared father upsteam. Foxpaw raced forward as if a whole heard of badgers were on her tail. Sleekwhisker grabbed a strudy looking stick and dragged it towards the bank. Thistlepaw tried to strugled up, her perch breaking. Yarrowpaw growled under his breath and raced forward, stopping at the ice. Foxpaw followed slowly. ' Don't die Thistlepaw! Just a little longer!' she thought as Sleekwhisker dragged the stick over to the hole. Thistlepaw stopped struggling and reached for the knobby branch. Sleetwhisker heaved, trying to pull her out, her eyes narrowed. Foxpaw took a step forward. ' If I could just hang on like a cat..' she thought. " Yarrowpaw get on the branch to help! " she called, grabbing more of the branch. Yarrowpaw looked at Sleekwhisker, his eyes wide with fear. " Hel- " Thistlepaw started, her claws slowly wretching out of the branch. Yarrowpaw looked like he was going to have a panic attack. He relecantly got onto the branch and leaned forward, teeth grasping her scruff. He dug in his claws, eyes closed. As one, Foxpaw and Sleekwhisker dragged the branch out of the water. Thistlepaw bolted to land as soon as her paws touched the ground. " Yarrowpaw. Open your eyes. " Sleekwhisker said, nudging him. Yarrowpaw got off the branch and creeped across the ice warily. Foxpaw nodded and bolted off. " Yarrowpaw RUN!" Sleetwhisker shrieked, racing forward and shoving him forward. He got up and raced to where they stood. A creaking sound started under Sleetwhiskers' paws and the ice started cracking. ' No! You can't die... Please...' she thought helplessly as the ice broke under her into shards. Sleetwhisker yelped once, and was gone. " Sleetwhisker? Sleetwhisker?!" Yarrowpaw asked, looking terrified. Deerleap looked like she was thrown onto the icy water herself. Quillfeather was warming up Thistlepaw. " No... no... no..." Yarrowpaw said, sounding lost.

 ** _Iceclan_**

Dockleaf coughed, gasping for air. " Dockleaf, I couldn't find any herbs. " Honeydew said. " I thought.." she croaked, still gasping. " Dockleaf... don't die. " the orange tabby wailed, her eyes wide. ' She will be a great medicine cat.' she thought sadly. She flicked her tail. " My... time." she gasped out, her thoat tightening. She forced herself to her paws and half walked, half dragged herself to her apprentice. " Starclan needs me. You know that..." she said, struggling to keep the sadness out of her voice. Darkness flashed across her eyes and she collasped. " Oh Dockleaf... No.."

 ** _You will hear bout Torns' group later..._**

ALLEGINCES

Birchclan

LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye.

DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

App Brokenpaw

MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes.

Whiteapple - brown and white she cat

Sleekwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Yarrowpaw

Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes

Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back

App Thistlepaw

Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes

App Foxpaw

Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

App Darkpaw

Tigerblaze - brown tabby with blood red paws and ears.

App Lightpaw

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes

APPRENICES

Yarrowpaw

Thistlepaw - dark grey she cat with white paws ( Eliza)

Foxpaw - grey fox

Lightpaw - white she cat with yellow paws and blue eyes

Darkpaw - tuxedo with blue and green eyes

Brokenpaw

QUEENS

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes

Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and white paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )

KITS

Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes

Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes

Shatteredkit - grey with turquoise eyes

ELDERS

Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes

Iceclan

LEADER Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes

MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat

App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears

WARRIORS

Ivytail - Black tom that blends well with the shadows. Yellow eyes. ( Eliza)

Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Icypaw

Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes

Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots

Duskear - Orange tabby

Poppyfall - light brown she cat

APPRENTICES

Icypaw

Gruffpaw

QUEENS

Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit

ELDERS

Sunshade - orange tabby

Torn's group

LEADER Torn - dark grey tom with green eyes. Torn ear

Second in command Sunset - orange tabby and white she cat

Gaurds

Zelda - light brown she cat with scattered scars and white paws. Torn ears and green eyes.

Ashen - grey tom with white paws. blue eyes and scarred ear.

Goreslash - Black tom with yellow eyes and curled ears

SCOUTS

Umber - Brown tabby with white legs, paws, belly, chest, and blue eyes

Pluto - brown tom with different shades of brown

Sora - pure black she cat

Venus - Creamy brown she cat with white paws

Hunters

Icepelt - pure white tom with blue eyes, half blind

Fighters

Raccoon - looks like a raccoon

Sleet - Tuxedo with blue

Dark - black tom with yellow eyes

Light - yellowish white cat

Shard - light grey tom with random dark grey spots

Silver - siver tabby with white paws

Kit mothers

Lura - Looks like a lynx ( expecting Silver's kits

Moon - Grey and white she cat ( mother to Shard's kits, Luna and Doom)

KITS

Luna - pure white she cat with blue eyes ( blind)

Doom - pure black tom with yellow eyes

PRISONERS

Splash - grey she cat

Hive - yellow and black tom

Wave - blue grey she kit with green eyes

Crasher - Grey tom kit with green eyes

Rogues

Thlayli - Large dark brown she cat with orange eyes ( Eliza

Sunwatcher - white she cat with orange tabby sploches and amber eyes


	10. Chapter 9

**_An_** ** _QOTD- Should i start doing questions of the day?_** ** _Fun fact : Volpe is fox in Italian._**

Foxpaw shivered, shuffling from paw to paw. The wind whistled in the cold air and everything smelled like ice. Brokenpaw was curled up, shivering like crazy. " Why do we have to patrol in this weather?" Brokenpaw moaned, breaking off and coughing. Foxpaw watched as her mentor walked towards them. " Look who finally woke up." Risingdawn growled, her tail twitching. Foxpaw bounded out of camp, eager to get the patrol over and done with. " Wait... up..." a voice called, breaking off and coughing. Foxpaw stopped and waited impatiently, clawing the ground. Brokenpaw stumbled up to her and they made it agonizingly slow to the border. She sniffed the air and bristled. Brokenpaw froze and crouched, closing his eyes and muttering something. Risingdawn glared at her apprentice and sniffed disdanefully. " Get up you useless lump of twoleg fur! " she growled threatingly. Brokenpaw stared at his mentor fear flashing in his eyes as he stumbled to his paws. " Shard..." he said quietly, eyes flashing with hatred for a second. It was so fast she wondered if she imagained it. Foxpaw crouched, pressing her ears back. She leaped forward, crashing into a light grey tom. The tom got to his paws and stared at her for a second. " Venus, Fox!" he yowled, crouching, his eyes blazing. A blur of fur darted past Foxpaw and landed on the grey tom. The bigger tom stumbled and Foxpaw grabbed the tom and yanked him off his paws. He flailed his paws uselessly as she let go and bit his ear as hard as he could. One of hispaws managed to connect with her leg and she gritted her teeth as pain shot up her leg. A cream colored cat shot itself at her and caught her by suprise. Foxpaw stumbled back and her back paws slipped in the snow. She stumbled back, her eyes flashing. To her suprise Brokenpaw was fighting who she assumed was Shard. She could hear the distant rumbling of monsters on the thunderpath.

The crea! colored she cat dived, aiming for her paws. Foxpaw reared up and sent her paws crashing onto her. The cat stumbled and fell, rolling over with a moan. She turned to check on the other apprentice, and saw Risingdawn helping him. Claws grabbed her back legs and yanked, causing her to fall. She growled, getting to her paws and saw the cream she cat backing away, her eyes locked on something behind her. " Leave." a voice barked commandingly. The fighting had stopped sudenly. A wail sounded and a cat let out a threating hiss. " Fox... paw." a cat hissed. " Go where you belong." Foxpaw reconized Risingdawn growl. Foxpaw spun around and saw a fox standing behind her, his eyes flashing as he scanned the cats. Foxpaw stared at him. ' What do I say... Hi? Leave? I.. protect?' she thought, glowering at the fox . " Name, now." was all she could understand from the fox. " N..o" she managed, crouching. The fox took a threating step towards Brokenpaw, who was isolated from the other cats. " I protect. Lea..ve. " she barked, the words felt weird on her tongue. She placed herself infront of the fox, her eyes blazing. " Name!" he growled, eyes blazing. Foxpaw glared at him nefore turning to face the patrol. " Run. Grab Tigerblaze. " she said, flicking her tail. Brokenpaw bolted away, the rest of the patrol following. The fox barked something that she didn't understand. " No?" she asked, tilting her head.

 ** _Iceclan_**

Honeydew squeezed into the den, eyeing the herb supply. ' No marigold.. ' she thought, looking at the rest of the supply. She scnned the rest of the den where the sick cats slept before slidding into where she slept. ' Where's Dockleaf?' she thought worriedly. She spun around when she heard shuffling. She slid backinto the herb ara and saw Dockleaf with pine needles. " What are thoes for?" she asked, eyeing the needles. " Pine nettle. Same." her mentor gasped out, pain evedent in her eyes. " What did I say? " Honeydew asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Dockleaf had almost died a few days ago. " You must stay! We need you." sge said, shivering. Dockleaf snorted, staring at her. " The clan doesn't need me. You are a gret cat and an even better medicine cat." Dockleaf said, seriousness in her voice. " But..." Honeydew started. " You don't need me." Dockleaf finished, coughing.

 ** _Torn's group_**

Zelda paced outside of the prisoners den. She remembered being a kittypet. ' I am not a _kittypet_.' she glowered, turning to check on the prisoners. " How about you stop so we can talk, twoleg rubbish." a cat hissed, glaring at her. " Wave.." a cat said, staring at her warily. " I will not stop. I don't deserve to be here, Crasher!" she growled. Zelda snorted, staring at their newest additions. Ashen walked towards her, eyes narrowed. " Torn ordered me to get Splash for trail." he stated, staring at her. She nodded, letting him pass. " Come." Ashen growled and a moment later they walked out of the den. " Splash is having her trial. She broke code 2, helping prisoners escape, which must be punished. Explain yourself." Torn said. " Hive did nothing wrong!" Splash said, glaring at Torn. " Splash admitts treason. Punishment is.." he paused. " Death by monster. " he growled. Zelda snorted. " Maybe we cripple Splash fr life." she said. Torn nodded. " Shard hold her down. Goreslash help Zelda cripple heer. Ashen take Zeldas' place." Torn growled.

ALLEGINCES

Birchclan

LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye.

DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

App Brokenpaw

MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes.

Whiteapple - brown and white she cat

Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes

Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back

App Thistlepaw

Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes

App Foxpaw

Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

App Darkpaw

Tigerblaze - brown tabby with blood red paws and ears.

App Lightpaw

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes

APPRENICES

Yarrowpaw

Thistlepaw - dark grey she cat with white paws ( Eliza)

Foxpaw - grey fox

Lightpaw - white she cat with yellow paws and blue eyes

Darkpaw - tuxedo with blue and green eyes

Brokenpaw

QUEENS

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes

Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and white paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )

KITS

Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes

Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes

Shatteredkit - grey with turquoise eyes

ELDERS

Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes

Iceclan

LEADER Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes

MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat

App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears

WARRIORS

Ivytail - Black tom that blends well with the shadows. Yellow eyes. ( Eliza)

Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Icypaw

Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes

Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots

Duskear - Orange tabby

Poppyfall - light brown she cat

APPRENTICES

Icypaw

Gruffpaw

QUEENS

Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit

ELDERS

Sunshade - orange tabby

Torn's group

LEADER Torn - dark grey tom with green eyes. Torn ear

Second in command Sunset - orange tabby and white she cat

Gaurds

Zelda - light brown she cat with scattered scars and white paws. Torn ears and green eyes.

Ashen - grey tom with white paws. blue eyes and scarred ear.

Goreslash - Black tom with yellow eyes and curled ears

SCOUTS

Umber - Brown tabby with white legs, paws, belly, chest, and blue eyes

Pluto - brown tom with different shades of brown

Sora - pure black she cat

Venus - Creamy brown she cat with white paws

Hunters

Icepelt - pure white tom with blue eyes, half blind

Grinder - ginger tom

Fighters

Raccoon - looks like a raccoon

Sleet - Tuxedo with blue

Dark - black tom with yellow eyes

Light - yellowish white cat

Shard - light grey tom with random dark grey spots

Silver - siver tabby with white paws

Kit mothers

Lura - Looks like a lynx ( expecting Silver's kits

Moon - Grey and white she cat ( mother to Shard's kits, Luna and Doom)

KITS

Luna - pure white she cat with blue eyes ( blind)

Doom - pure black tom with yellow eyes

PRISONERS

Splash - grey she cat

Hive - yellow and black tom

Wave - blue grey she kit with green eyes

Crasher - Grey tom kit with green eyes

Rogues

Thlayli - Large dark brown she cat with orange eyes ( Eliza

Sunwatcher - white she cat with orange tabby sploches and amber eyes


	11. Chapter 10

_**An And we're back with more Foxwhisker's hope!**_ _**And while your at it look for my warriors crossover.**_ _**Which is not out yet. I'm not updating the clans yet...**_

Foxpaw stared at the fox cautiously, her eyes narrowing. " Foxpaw! I came as fast as I-" Tierblaze started then froze, staring at the fox. " Hail..." the half fox growled, her eyes narrowing. The fox turned around and stared at her with contempt. The fox growled. Tigerblaze barked something in return, her eyes narrowing. " Tigerblaze.. can you... _translate_?" she asked, silently ranting. ' Call yourself a fox? Get your priorites in order! No good comes out of-' her thoughts were cut off as Tigerblaze prodded her. " Hello? Birchclan to Foxpaw!" Tigerblaze said. Foxpaw shook her head. " So...meet Hail, my father." Tigerblaze said, her eyes flicking to the grey fox. Foxpaw narrowed her eyes. " So.." Tigerblaze trailed off, her tail twitching. " And you don't trust him." Foxpaw finished for her. " Or... something else?" Foxpaw said when Tigerblaze stared at her in confusion. " Nevermind, lets just leave." Tigerblaze said, walking back towards camp. " What if he- nope, nevermind." she said when Tigerblaze disappeared. She narrowed her eyes. ' Hurry, much?' she thought. ' Well I can go my own way.' she thought, sniffing as she walked in a different direction. ' Sometimes Tigerblaze can be annoying. ' she thought, walking away. She sniffed the air. ' Hmm, strange. What would-' she thought. She followed the trail. " Back off! Leave me alone!" Brokenpaw yowled. Foxpaw race forward, ears tilted forward. " Why? Maybe they would think the _fox_ bargained with us. We need you." a silky voice said. " I could _save_ you." Foxpaw growled, narrowing her eyes." Leave him alone! " she growled, edging forward and snarling. Brokenpaw was crouching, his leg at an awkward position. She launched herself at the white cat. Icepaw bolted, casting glares over her shoulder. " One day!" she called, casting a furious glance at her. " Why did you you..." Brokenpaw asked, his eyes widening. " I thought you.." he trail off. " Oh stop, you! What, think i'd save you then leave you to be captured?" she asked. Brokenpaw just stared at her, taking a step back. " No...?" he said, backing away. " I have to go... Risingdawn will be mad at me... I'm not lying!" he said as he saw the skepical look on her face. ' _Yeah sure_.' she thought as he fled. " Ok..." she thought, stalking away.

ALLEGINCES

Birchclan

LEADER Swiftstar - white and black tom with blue eyes and scar from right ear to over right eye.

DEPUTY Risingdusk - creamy white she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

App Brokenpaw

MEDICINE CAT Oakleaf - Brown tom with light brown ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Cloverleaf - White she cat with orange paws, ears, belly, and chest, blue eyes.

Whiteapple - brown and white she cat

Nightstorm - black tom with silver speckles all over paws, tail tip, belly, and chest. Green eyes

Deerleap - brown she cat with light brown spots over back

App Thistlepaw

Quillfeather - very light grey tom with grey paws and tail tip. His legs and tail darken into grey. White belly. Blue eyes

App Foxpaw

Wavewhisker - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

App Darkpaw

Tigerblaze - brown tabby with blood red paws and ears.

App Lightpaw

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes

APPRENICES

Yarrowpaw

Thistlepaw - dark grey she cat with white paws ( Eliza)

Foxpaw - grey fox

Lightpaw - white she cat with yellow paws and blue eyes

Darkpaw - tuxedo with blue and green eyes

Brokenpaw

QUEENS

Twistedbranch - Brown she cat with twisted paw and has green eyes

Rainpool - Grey she cat with folded ears and white paws. blue eyes ( mother to Icekit and Fernkit )

KITS

Icekit - white tom with light grey paws and blue eyes

Fernkit - Light brown she kit with green eyes

Shatteredkit - grey with turquoise eyes

ELDERS

Houndeye - dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, and paws. amber eyes

Iceclan

LEADER Froststar - pure white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY Frozenivy - white with silver tabby splotches and grey paws. Green eyes

MED CAT Dockleaf - brown she cat

App Honeydew - Orange tabby with curled ears

WARRIORS

Ivytail - Black tom that blends well with the shadows. Yellow eyes. ( Eliza)

Coldwhisker - white she cat with grey paws

App Icypaw

Blackice - tuxedo cat with green eyes

Asheye - grey tom with dark grey spots

Duskear - Orange tabby

Poppyfall - light brown she cat

APPRENTICES

Icypaw

Gruffpaw

QUEENS

Snowstorm - Pure white she cat ( mother of Blackice's kits, Dewkit, Rockkit, and Squirrelkit

ELDERS

Sunshade - orange tabby

Torn's group

LEADER Torn - dark grey tom with green eyes. Torn ear

Second in command Sunset - orange tabby and white she cat

Gaurds

Zelda - light brown she cat with scattered scars and white paws. Torn ears and green eyes.

Ashen - grey tom with white paws. blue eyes and scarred ear.

Goreslash - Black tom with yellow eyes and curled ears

SCOUTS

Umber - Brown tabby with white legs, paws, belly, chest, and blue eyes

Pluto - brown tom with different shades of brown

Sora - pure black she cat

Venus - Creamy brown she cat with white paws

Hunters

Icepelt - pure white tom with blue eyes, half blind

Grinder - ginger tom

Fighters

Raccoon - looks like a raccoon

Sleet - Tuxedo with blue

Dark - black tom with yellow eyes

Light - yellowish white cat

Shard - light grey tom with random dark grey spots

Silver - siver tabby with white paws

Kit mothers

Lura - Looks like a lynx ( expecting Silver's kits

Moon - Grey and white she cat ( mother to Shard's kits, Luna and Doom)

KITS

Luna - pure white she cat with blue eyes ( blind)

Doom - pure black tom with yellow eyes

PRISONERS

Splash - grey she cat

Hive - yellow and black tom

Wave - blue grey she kit with green eyes

Crasher - Grey tom kit with green eyes

Rogues

Thlayli - Large dark brown she cat with orange eyes ( Eliza

Sunwatcher - white she cat with orange tabby sploches and amber eyes


	12. Sorry, I was stuck, c11

_**YEP!**_ _ **I need constructive critisum in my life, lol.**_

" Icepaw! Fernpaw! Icepaw! Fernpaw!" Foxpaw cheered. Brokenpaw shifted beside her, looking displaced. ' Next will be my warrior cermony.' she thought, moving her gaze towards Tigerblaze and her friend Rubyblaze watched the apprentices as they cheered. Fernpaw shifted. " Meeting dismissed." Swiftstar said, leaping off the branch. Foxpaw walked towards the medicine den to get mouse bile. ' I just do it quickly. Hope the med cat doesn't get mad.' she thoght. She narrowed her eyes, anger pulsing through her pelt. ' I didn't ask to be a fox! Why should _I_ have _to sneak_ around the den?' she thought, flattening her ears. She grabbed the mousebile and fled. Icepaw was walking in her direction and froze. She could see anger blazing through his eyes. " So on my _first_ day I have to do Mouse Bile?!" he hissed, his pelt fluffing up as he paused next to her. " Well it's not my fault." she growled, dropping the moss. Icepaw glared at jer, his white pelt bristling. " Shut it, Fox!" he growled and stormed into the medicine cat den. Foxpaw stared at him, confusion sparking in her pelt. She felt something brush against her paw. Shatteredkit was standing infront of her, her eyes in a daze. She was muttering to herself and not paying attention to anything. She grabbed the mouse bile and walked toward the elders den.

o0o _ **Peril burn my enemies**_ o0o

Foxpaw sniffed the air. A day had passed since Icepaw had started acting differently. He used to be nice to her. _What happened?_ she thought. " My first hunting trip! I hope I catch something! Wouldn't that make Icepaw jelouse. " Fernpaw said. She suddenly looked sad. " You okay...?" Brokenpaw asked, staring at Fernpaw. She jumped and stared at Brokenpaw for a second. " Yeah... Icepaw is just acting different." she said, sneezing. " Iceclan, attack!" a cat yowled, launching at her. " Fernpaw get help!" her mentor, Rubyblaze, yowled, pushing her out of the way of the cat. Foxpaw flung herself at a dark ginger tom. The tom blinked in confusion and slashed her. " I knew it! Birchclan is so weak they need foxes!" a white cat crowed. She spun around and flung the tom into a tree. She raced forward and clawed him. The tom whimpered and fled. Suddenly the white she cat attacked her. " Iceymoon!" the ginger cat called. The tom was stuck in a hole and slipping. " Gruffcaw, try to get up." the she cat said, looking worried for a second. " Retreat Iceclan!" the tomwho lead the attack yowled. She didn't like the sound f his voice. _I would rather claw my ears out than have to listen to his voice._ she thought. " Eeriecall, help!" Iceymoon snapped, flicking her tail at the tom who was slipping. Foxpaw raced forward as the tom lost his grip and fell. The ground was collasping on him. Foxpaw slid into it and slammed into the tom, just as the ground opened up and fell ontop of them.

The ground collasped over top of Gruffcaw and Foxpaw. Iceymoon took a step forward. A streak of brown raced past her, stopping at the hole. A white tom stopped next to her. " Icepaw, help! Do you want them to die?" the cat pleaded. The tom narrowed his eyes and raced forward, joining his sister in her digging. A few others were helping. She took a few more slow steps, confusion burning in her pelt. _Why? Why try? Why would she try and save him?_ She raced forward, helping the cats. Soon a small tunnel appeared. She slid into the tunnel and bumped into a lump of fur. She grabbed it and backed out. " Foxpaw!" Fernpaw wailed, placing a paw on the fox. " Is Gruffcaw in there?" she asked, glaring at the tom as he walked out. The cat shook his head. Foxpaw coughed, getting onto shakey paws. " Is... Is.. is he... okay?" she struggled out, shivering. A tom raced forward. " Are... you ok?" he asked worriedly. " Brokenpaw it's okay. Is he okay?" she asked again, shivering and looking at the tunnel. Iceymoon took a step forward. " Why?" she asked. Foxpaw gave her a weird look. " Why? " she asked and sat down.

 _What does she mean? Why what?_ Foxpaw thought, shivering. She coughed again. " Is he okay? Tell me!" she said, staring at the cats surrounding her. Brokenpaw was letting her lean on his side. A white pelt came out of the tunnel. " I found fur!" Icepaw crowed. Iceymoon darted into the tunnel. _He better be okay. He better. Starclan let him be okay!_ she thought. Oakleaf raced towards the clearing, herbs in tow. Foxpaw got to her paws and fell. Dark ginger and white appeared at the entrance. _Why?_ she poundered on Iceymoon's question. _I'm not heartless_. she thought. Fernpaw was next to her. Foxpaw got to her paws. " Is he okay?" she asked. The dark ginger lump wasn't moving. She stumbled forward, staring at him. He gave a shallow cough amd opened his eyes. " Thank you." he said softly.


	13. c12

" Foxpaw, come talk with me." Swiftstar said, surprising her. She turned around and looked at the black and white tom.

" O- ok." she said, getting to her paws. She was still a little shaky as she followed the leader out of camp. Her tail brushed against the ground as the black and white tom lead her to his den. The outside of the den was the roots of the birch tree of which he called meetings. He slid under and she followed. After a few seconds he turned to face her.

" What you did today was brave. Today I am making Yarrowpaw and Thistlepaw warriors, and I decided you will become one too. " Swiftstar said.

" Shame Leafpaw isn't. " Foxpaw said sadly. Swiftstar stared at her for a second, before turning away. Foxpaw licked her paw, wondering what the tom would say next.

" True. But in your condition right now, are you even ready to do your vigil?" Foxpaw looked up at the leader.

" I- I don't know." she said, looking up.

" Starclan will give me strength." she stated.

" Really? Well then they aren't on Brokenpaw's side, are they? " a voice hissed. Foxpaw jumped, spinning around and falling to the ground.

" Risingdusk, why are you here?" Swiftstar asked. Risingdusk walked forward.

" Brokenpaw seems distracted. He missed all of his prey today!" she hissed. Foxpaw got to her paws, wincing. Swiftstar got to his paws.

" Well -"

" Delay his ceremony and be done with it." Risingdusk meowed before stalking away. Foxpaw stared at the entrance, wincing.

 **Peril burn my enimies**

" All cats old enough to climb a tree, gather round for a clan meeting!" Swiftstar yowled. Foxpaw looked up, yawning. She slowly got to her feet and limped forward, pausing near the tree.

" I, Swiftstar, leader of Birchclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. " Swiftstar said, looking skyward.

"Foxpaw, Yarrowpaw, and Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life? " Swiftar asked. Foxpaw shivered as Yarrowpaw and Thistpaw said - " I do"

" I- I do." Foxpaw said, looking at Swiftstar. Swiftstar looked down at the apprentices again.

" Then by the powers ofStarclan I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxwhisker, StarClan honors your bravery and perseverance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Birchclan.

"Yarrowpaw, you shall be known as Yarrowheart, StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Birchclan.

Thistlepaw, you shall be known as Thistleleaf, StarClan honors your dedication and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Birchclan. " Swiftstar said, flicking his tail.

" Thistleleaf! Yarrowheart! Foxwhisker! Thistleleaf! Yarrowheart! Foxwhisker! Thistleleaf! Yarrowheart! Foxwhisker! " the clan chanted. Foxwhisker looked at the cats, her fur fluffed out a bit. _Improvement, I guess._ she thought, closing her eyes.

" You must sit vigil tonight. " Swiftstar finished, leaping from the tree. Cats started to disperse as the sun went down.

" We start now." Yarrowheart said, looking at Thistleleaf for a second before walking across the deserted camp. Foxwhisker paused, flicking her ears, before joining them. She looked around, shifting her paws. _Now we wait..._ she thought.

Nothing bad happened that night, just sitting and staring into the forest. She looked around just as Tigerblaze bounded over.

" Vigil is over! Yarrowheart, your on dawn patrol with me, Brokenpaw, and Risingdusk. " she informed, shifting her paws as the cats that were called for patrol shuffled out. Yarrowheart gave a heart broken look at the warriors den before following.

 **Iceclan**

Froststar paced, looking at the dawn sky. His fur bristled. _One way or another, that fox will be gone. I won't allow it._ he thought, swishing his tail. _One day... like it or not, Birchclan..._


	14. c13

**An - Please join my forum, Birchclan! Aka Warriors roleplay and more ( Birchclan)**

Foxwhisker stalked forward, twitching her ears, her eyes on a mouse. The unsuspecting mouse was right in front of her. She leaped, slamming her paw on it's tail with great speed and giving it a quick nip. It squealed loudly before going still.

" Great catch!" Fernpaw called, racing over, her eyes shining with excitement.

" I caught a rabbit! You only caught a bird. " Icepaw boasted, sliding out of the bushes. Foxwhisker looked at Icepaw, her eyes narrowing.

" It doesn't matter what type of prey you catch. It still feeds the clan. " she growled. Icepaw glared at her, his icey blue eyes blazing.

" What did you say, _fox?_ " Icepaw hissed. Foxwhisker stiffened

" That is not how-" Fernpaw said, her eyes widening.

" Excuse me? Where did your respect go?" Foxwhisker growled as Icepaw hissed and stalked away. Fernpaw looked torn.

000 ** _Peril burn my enemies_** 000

Foxwhisker looked at Swiftstar happily. _My first gathering, don't act like an apprentice... I'm so happy! I -_

" Are you listening?" Swiftstar asked, flicking his tail. Foxwhisker snapped to attention.

" No..? Sorry..." Foxwhisker said, twitching her tail.

" I'm already regreting this. " Swiftstar said, sighing as Foxwhisker paused, flicking her tail slowly.

The sun was slowly going down as Foxwhisker bounded out of Swiftstar's den, excitment tingling in her paws. She scanned camp.Yarrowheart and Thistleleaf were arguing again. Fernpaw was leaping around, Icepaw chasing her, letting out happy squeaks. A warm breeze had settled in camp.

" Are you going?" Brokenpaw asked softly.

" Yes... why?" she asked.

" Shatteredkit, stop!" Icepaw snapped. Foxwhisker turned in the direction of the apprentices. Shatteredkit had stumbled into their game. Foxwhisker snorted.

0o0 **Peril burn my enemies** 0o0

" The _famous_ fox is here!" A cat jeered. Foxwhisker flattened her ears, keeping her head down. _Shut up._ she thought as she found a place. Suddenly a yowl sprung through the crisp air, and she turned her attention to the rockfall.

" I see you brought your fox scum here. " Iceclan's leader hissed. Foxwhisker suppressed a growl. _I know more than you realize. You can't get rid of me._ She thought, fixing her face so the scowl disappeared. _Jokes on you._ She perked her ears up as Swiftstar answered.

" Not a _fox scum_ , but a true warrior." A few cats yowled their agreement.

" I see, Swiftstar. Well let the gathering begin!" Frostar said, flicking his tail.

" Iceclan, sadly, lost our medicine cat, Dockleaf, to a cough. Prey is running, and we have two new warriors. Iceymoon and Gruff -"

" We all know, especially after the attack, get on with it." Swiftstar hissed.

" - caw" Froststar continued. Mummers of the names of the mentioned cats spread around. _No one deserves this._ _This is a gathering, aren't we supposed to cheer and not be salty?_ she thought.

" Iceymoon. Gruffcaw. " she said slowly and loudly. Froststar caught her eye and glared at her.

" That is all." The leader said, letting Swiftstar take her place.

" Prey is running well and we have three new warriors. Foxwhisker, Yarrowheart, and Thistleleaf!" Iceclan grumbled their names.

" And two apprentices Fernpaw and Icepaw."


	15. C14

**_It doesn't matter_ _what you look like on the outside, what counts is in the_** **inside**.

 _Foxwhisker_ yawned, stretching. She opened her eyes and almost jumped out of her fur. Fernpaw was standing over her, like she was about to prod her.

" Wake up, patrol, come on!" Fernpaw said before racing out of the den. Foxwhisker yawned before following.

" Took you long enough. " Risingdusk said, snorting. Foxwhisker nodded, repressing a sharp retort. Fernpaw hopped from paw to paw.

" Let's go! " Fernpaw said, before racing out of camp. Everyone sighed before chasing after her. Fernpaw had paused near the Iceclan border. Three cats were standing there, hissing.

" Where's the fox." One demanded. As the rest of the patrol neared, Foxwhisker noticed the leader was there.

" Looking for someone?" she growled, moving in front of Fernpaw.

" We need to make a deal. You leave and we won't slaughter your clan. " the leader hissed.

 **Line**

" What! " Swiftstar hissed, lashing his tail. " How dare they!" Foxwhisker sighed, flicking her tail.

" I'm leaving. I don't want you to die, or anyone here. " she said, looking at Swiftstar. " For the clan's own good." she growled.

" And you can't stop me." _I wish you could._ she thought.

" Well, we need to... announce it. " Swiftstar sighed, getting to his paws. Foxwhisker followed, sitting at the bottom of the tree. _No need to call a meeting._ she observed. Everyone was already gathered, muttering to each other. Everybody looked at Swiftstar.

" Foxwhisker is leaving. " Swiftstar said. " So we don't die. " Mutters raced aroud camp. Tigerblaze got to her feet.

" I hate those flea ridden, fox- " Tigerblaze paused, staring at Foxwhisker for a second. " The only good thing they did was chas me out. " _Wait. What?_ Foxwhisker thought.

" Well... goodbye, I guess. " she said, getting to her paws.

" No! Don't leave us!" a few cats wailed. Foxwhisker raced out of camp. _Goodbye._ she thought, racing for the border. _I won't leave. At least, not yet._ she thought as she bursted onto the Thunderpath. She fled onto the other side, falling and rolling downhill, crashing into a tree. She gasped, pain shooting through her.

" Oww.. " she groaned, trying to get to her paws and falling. Her paw was stuck between a tree root and the ground.

" Stuck?" a voice barked. Foxwhisker shrunk back. " No." she growled, looking up to see a fox.

" Well bye!" the fox said cheekily. Foxwhisker sighed, struggling, trying to get out.

" Fine, I'm stuck. " she admitted, signing. The fox turned around.

" You don't need to lie!" the fox barked back, before grabbing her leg and yanking it out from under the root. Foxwhisker yelped, leaping to her paws, lashing out at the fox who had helped her. " That hurt." she growled.

" Pain is one of the most important things in life. I'm Flare. I'm a red fox, obviously. " Flare said, tilting his head.

" Foxwhisker. " she said. Flat tilted his head. " Don't want to tell me? I'll just call you Ruby then. " Flare said. " Anyways, are you lost? " Foxwhisker snorted. " I guess?" she said, tilting her head.

" Come on! Follow! " Gate said, bolting off. _Too trusting. Too..._ happy. she thought, following. She speed up her paws as Flare led her towards his den. It looked like small trees had fallen as the same time. He raced inside. Foxwhisker growled, watching the den.

" Well, ya gonna sleep outside?"


	16. c15

Foxwhisker woke up, yawning. As she scanned the land, confusion in her gaze. Then it came back. A pang settled in her chest. Flare poked his head out of his den, yawning. Foxwhisker shook herself, fluffing up her fur and turning away. _That fox is too trusting. I'm surprised he's not dead yet._ she thought, pressing her nose to the ground and searching for prey. Her paws -not by choice! - lead her towards Birchclan border. Foxwhisker shook herself and turned away, dropping her tail to the ground. _I hate Iceclan. They made me leave._ she thought, bristling. She heard pastor behind her. She soon around, about to lay out, before realizing it was Tigerblaze.

" What are you doing? I'm not in your clan and I could have been anyone. " she growled. _I could have been anyone. I don't want anyone too fire because they saw a fox and thought it was me._ She lifted her head, narrowing her eyes. Tigerblaze frowned, before straightening herself.

" Am I not allowed to check on my friend? " Tigerblaze growled. Foxwhisker growled and stalked away. _I'm sorry... but It hurts worse every time._ She shook herself and walked faster, flattening her ears. She casted a glance behind her, noticing Tigerblaze was gone. _For the best._ she picked up her pace, narrowing her eyes. She snapped up her head as she heard rustling. Growling, she got into a crouch, straightening her tail. A red head poked out, frowning.

" Why so hostile? " Flare asked, padding out. Foxwhisker straightened up, flicking her ears. " Thought you were someone, it something else. " she replied gruffly. Foxwhisker shook herself, frowning.

" Anyways, I'm going hunting. Why would you care? Why did I tell you? Your not the boss of me!" she growled, darting towards some ferns.

" I'm not the boss of... what? " Flare barked, speeding after her. _Shoot, I changed language in the middle of a sentence..._ she fluffed her fur and sped up. She flattened her ears, pausing to look around. _Where am I?_ she thought. The trees had turned to pine and the leaves had changed to nettle. She say down, looking around her. _I'm lost. Nice going Foxwhisker. Look what you did._ The sound of water running near by. The silence. Foxwhisker paced, frowning. _Follow you scent. Everything's ok. Everything. You're totally not lost._ She frowned, scanning the area. A bush settled here and there, there was a few oaks there to. Foxwhisker moved forward, looking around. A stream. That's where the sound must come from. Foxwhisker hurried her paws, finally seeing the river. _Well it wasn't a stream._ she should herself and padded over, taking a drink.


	17. chapter 16

Foxwhisker was walking. The land was unfamiliar. _Wasn't I sleeping by the river?_ she thought, frowning. She scanned the land, her eyes catching onto a tree trunk. It was dyed silver in the moonlight. Pawsteps sounded behind her and she spun around, tripping over her paws. She glared at the cat, scrabbling to her feet.

" Who are you?" she growled, lashing her tail as she spotted the cat. The cat sighed, staring at her.

" So you never went here? Well that's sad." the tom said after a while. Foxwhisker inspected the tom, trying to remember if she had ever seen him.

" You don't know me anyways. " The tom said, sitting down. _Is he a Starclan member?_ she thought, fluffing out her fur. She then noticed the glowing spots on him.

" A blaze is coming. Whether to destroy the clan or save it. " he said ominously. Foxwhisker growled.

" Get the medicine cat! " she snarled before stalking away. She flattened her ears, trying to block out his yowls. Guilt settled at her paws before a light flashed. Then she woke up. _I'm not important. It could be foxes attacking. I am not in a prophecy or Omen. Stop lying._ Foxwhisker stood up and shook herself, frowning. She padded around in a circle trying to find her scent. She started walking in a random direction, following a trail. Birch trees and oak trees were replaced by pines and Foxwhisker became more lost. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. No pawsteps. Maybe if she turned around instead of going on... _No._ She thought, shaking her head. She continued on, her ears flattened. She walked into a clearing. She closed her eyes and sighed. Pawsteps sounded behind her. She spin around and saw Flare racing over.

" Lost? " he joked, pausing.

" As a matter of fact... yes." she said, sighing. Flare turned around.

" Follow me! " he called, walking off. She hurriedly followed.


	18. chapter 17

Foxwhisker padded behind Flare, scanning the land. A slanted tree was up ahead and something red glinted behind a few bushes. Wind whispered in the trees. As they neared the tree Foxwhisker leaped onto it, digging her claws in the bark. She inched her way upwards. A breeze ruffled her ears. She managed to stand, and saw Flare watching her.

" Any other hidden skills? " he joked. Foxwhisker blinked. _I can speak cat._ she thought. Then she started debating on whether or not she should tell him.

" I'm a fox of many talents. " she barked, moving one step forward.

" Why would anyone need to know how to climb a tree? " he said, tilting his head. Foxwhisker frowned. She then half leapt, half fell out of the tree. She land awkwardly on the ground.

" Graceful. " Flare observed. Foxwhisker wrinkled her nose.

" I don't think you could do any better. " she said. Flare shook himself.

" Well wanna go see the murder path? " Flare asked, purposely changing the subject. _Murder path?_ she thought, tilting her head.

" Do you not know what it is? " Flare asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

" I don't think so..." she said. Flare frowned. A few ideas were sparking up in her mind.

" Well let's go! " he said before sprinting off. Foxwhisker followed, her paws beating against the ground. She dodged around bushes and trees. Flare leaped over a fallen tree. Foxwhisker leaped forward, crossing over the tree and landing right on top of Flare.

" Yes, land right on top of the fallen fox. " he said crossly. Foxwhisker snorted and scrambled off him. Flare got to his paws with a grunt.

" Well how was I supposed to know that you fell? " she said, frowning. Flare blinked.

" I - Um- uhh... " Flare shook himself and turned to continue on whatever path there was.

" Very informal. " she said, shaking her head. She continued following him. Eventually he paused, and turned to look at her.

" So - um - the murder path is dangerous, so I wouldn't recommend walking on it without looking both ways. " he said.

" And most importantly, don't die. " Foxwhisker said. Flare shook himself.

" Yeah. Definitely. " he said after a few silent moments. She could hear rumbling. _It sounds like the thunder path..._ she thought. They finished climbing up the hill and they were greeted by the sound of thunder. Well _monsters_ on the _thunder path_. Foxwhisker flicked her tail and watched the monsters race to and fro across the path.


End file.
